A KyuubiNaruto x Hinata story
by Narutoclone
Summary: After Naruto learns about Jirayiya's death, he gives into his anger. Can Hinata stop Kyuubi-Naruto? Oneshot. LEMON! I've warned you! This is my first fic, so please r&r and be gentle!


A KyuubiNaruto x Hinata story

It happened two weeks after Naruto learned about Jiraiya's death.

For two weeks he had fought his emotions – sorrow, guilt and anger. Sorrow because his Master left him, guilt because he was one of the reasons he went into his fateful battle with Pain and anger towards the village. It was for their sake he went through all those troubles in the past, gathering vital information risking his life, operating a vast spy-network in order to protect them. And those ungrateful bastards forgot him already!

His anger rose day after day – he tried to reason that since a spy has to operate in the shadows, nobody could know what he was up to. But it was all in vain.

The source of his anger was not only the villagers' behavior towards his Master but also towards him. Nobody visited him or tried to console him. Nobody said that they were sorry about his loss.

Finally he submitted to his anger. The Fox inside him sensed it was his chance for a little freedom – he knew that in time his host's hot head would cool down but he decided to spend the time he had with fun anyway. His chakra-cloak covered the blonde teenager's body as he temporarily took control of his body. He let out a malicious laugh and bursted through the ceiling and rushed towards the forest surrounding the Village hidden in Leaves. However, a single person saw him leaving, and chased after him.

„Naruto-kun!" screamed the indigo-haired girl, her voice full with despair, as she saw the blonde surrounded by the red chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Her life-long crush was about to disappear into the forest near Konoha. She could not lett hat happen! Not when she still hasn't told him about her feelings… They reached the middle of a small field, and then he looked back.

„Ah, you followed, Hinata."

„Naruto-kun, please stop! Please, don't leave!"

Naruto looked back, his eye blood-red, with vertical slits as pupil. Kyuubi recognised the girl immediately.

„Why should I stop? Nobody cares about me! I should level the entire village right now!"

„That's not true! I care for you. I…I really care. I l…"

Naruto moved so fast behind her that she couldn't even see it. She turned, and looked into those red eyes.

He put his hands on her shoulders. She gasped at the heat.

„Y-you hurt me." She said, a tear falling down her cheek.

„Really?" Naruto asked, raising a hand to wipe off the tear, watching it evaporating from his hand. The Fox called back his shield. This was better. Still very hot, but not burning her any more.

„I guess I have to make it up to you."

When Naruto leant forward and gave a kiss to her neck, her heart began beating faster then ever. Just with that small move he took away all of her resolve.

„Did that hurt?" asked Naruto in a deep growl.

„N-no…"

„Then I will continue." He said, giving her a grin. He bit her neck, then licked the spot. He raised his hand, then hit down, his claws tearing through Hinata's jacket and pants like nothing. She let out a small cry of fear as her clothes fell, which he silenced by a rough kiss to her lips. She felt the metallic taste of her blood, but her words of protest were swallowed by Naruto's mouth. She instinctively covered her breasts and crotch with her hands.

„So shy…so pure…so absolutely innocent…" Naruto murmured, as his hands began caressing down her back. As he reached her butt, he began fondling her rear cheeks. Hinata was panting again, she couldn't help but moan a little. Naruto grabbed her hands and began pulling them away from her body, his other hand continued to caress her ass. He reached higher, grabbed her by her waist and kissed her neck again, still holding her hands.

He began bending her backwards, laying her down on the ground, as he continued to kiss and bite her collarbone. She went down without any resistance, already falling into Naruto's trap.

He stopped his attention to her neck, sit up and looked down. She was lying before him, exposed and panting. He looked down her breasts, which were slightly larger then average, and felt his member getting very hard. Hinata was no longer a child, but a young woman.

His hands found the way to those wonderful mounds, grabbed them, and massaged them. Hinata let out moans, his hands warmth adding to the feeling. Naruto leant down and lightly bit her left nipple with his pointed teeth, watching as blood rushed into the bud, making it hard and erect. Smiling, he did the same to the other pink bud, pulling it slightly. She began moaning as his actions sent electric shockwaves to her brain. She spread her arms across the ground, unconsciously grabbing the grass with her hands.

He got up and began removing his own clothes. Hinata wanted to look away but couldn't. As she watched him throwing off his clothes she realised as well that Naruto was no longer the small child she knew, but a young man.

She felt guilty. She wanted to have Naruto but this… was not him. Not truly. But could she reject the possibility the Kyuubi offered? It was perhaps her last chance to have the man she loved the most. Deep down she knew that the Fox was part of him, even if it was not an unchangeable fact. What felt more than guilty for what _he_ did and what he was about to do to her.

And she loved it at the same time.

Naruto put his hands back to her breasts, pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingers, watching as she arched her back and moaned. His own member was throbbing almost painfully by now, so Naruto decided to go for his goal.

He reached down between her thighs, flicking his thumb across her clit. She gave a small gasp as she felt a sudden wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Naruto gave her another grin, as his head moved closer to her labia; however, she closed her legs.

„C'mon… It will be great – at least for me it will be." He did not really want to hurt her, but if she chooses the hard way, so be it. He was in heat, and let her get away before he fulfilled his desires was out of question. However, there was a less painful, but just as effective persuasion he could use…

He licked Hinata's erect nipple once, feeling her shuddering beneath him. He began playing with her nipples, his hand reached down again, feeling her hot slit and her butthole under his fingers. Rubbing it briefly, he used his hands to spread her legs. His head found its way to her lower lips, and gave her excited clit a quick lick, followed by a few longer ones. Then as she closed on her orgasm he got back into a kneeling pose.

„Playtime is over… I want to be in you."

He put his hands to her shoulders and showed his erection deep inside Hinata, ignoring her cry of pain as he took her virginity. Then he pulled out until only the tip of his warm member remained in her tight, soft vagina, and pushed back again.

Hinata was panting from the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure. However, as he continued thrusting into her, she felt the heat in her core rising, a coil forming in her guts.

She spread her legs as wide as she could, allowing Naruto to penetrate her as deeply as he could, sweating heavily under him. She arched her back, and let out moans and quiet, but high-pitched screams as his hands caressed her body while he continued thrusting into her.

Naruto felt her becoming soaking wet by her sexual juices, and sped up his movement greatly. He began panting as well, sweat forming on his back.

Hinata suddenly arched her back as much as she could, letting out a loud scream of pleasure as her walls contracted around Naruto's member again and again, her heart beating at least a thousand times faster then normal. She grasped the grass, ripping it out as she tried to hold on something. After she came down the height, she was lying with closed eyes, her breath slowly becoming normal paced.

Naruto felt her suddenly becoming very tight, but he didn't stop, as his own arousal was about to reach it's peak as well. As he continued thrusting into her wonderfully tight, wet, and hot pussy, he felt the head of his dick throbbing like crazy…

Naruto almost exploded into Hinata, shooting his seed deeply into her. After he finished, he pulled his hands down, his nails leaving tiny cuts across Hinata's body. He licked those wounds like a wild animal. After finishing, he heard as Hinata quetly said 'I love you.'

She said it. Almost unheard by him, but she did it. Smiling, he let his head resting on her stomach before falling asleep, smelling of the remnant of her fluids as the world became dark.

* * *

When Naruto awakened, he didn't know where he was. As he raised his head, he saw a frightening scene: the remains of an unnervingly familiar-looking jacket and pants next to his own mound of clothes. Fearful, he looked back. To his horror, he saw Hinata completely naked as she sit on a nearby rock, covered in little cuts, however, she smiled at him. This sight made his memories of the previous afternoon flooding back.

„H-Hi-Hinata, I'm sorry, so sorry, I wasn't myself, it was…"

„Sssh. You don't have to apologize, Naruto-kun" She got up and walked towards him.

„But Hinata, those wounds… I hurt you, and…" He could not continue, because Hinata kissed him firmly on his lips.

„I don't care." In reality, she began really liking his darker side.

Slowly absorbing this, Naruto smiled back.

They dressed up and began moving back to the village holding hands…

**Author's notes**: Well, here it is. I know it doesn't have much of a story, in my future fics I will pay attention to that.


End file.
